


with the morning light

by IWasMeantToFeel



Category: Carol (Movie), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom
Genre: 1950s America, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Historical Lesbian Relationship, Post Movie, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasMeantToFeel/pseuds/IWasMeantToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after the end of the movie/book, in Carol's apartment. Therese watches Carol sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad. I have more inspiration but I wanted to post this now otherwise I knew I'd never get around to it. There needs to be more fics for these two :(

Carol didn't stir, even as Therese pressed the button on her camera with a soft click and captured the moment - Carol's blonde hair ghosting over her face and her eyelids fluttering as she lay, otherwise perfectly still, in bed beside her.  
Therese put the camera down and just watched her, resisting the urge to reach out and pull her closer and reassure herself that she really was here; that Carol really did belong to her and no one else. It had always been like that - the feeling she had when she looked at her. Therese had thought that perhaps she was too giving with her affection and that she overwhelmed Carol, but every so often she would see a fire of love and tenderness in Carol's eyes and she would know that she wasn't alone in it. She loved the quiet desperation with which Carol always reached for her and held her, as if she couldn't be close enough. She knew that would fade, but she couldn't see herself missing it as long as a new feeling came in its place. Therese knew things would always keep developing between them - their relationship was a roll of film, with new elements slowly coming to light and becoming part of the overall picture as though they always had been.  
She nestled into the cool pillow and dared to lean forward and smooth back Carol's hair to softly kiss her forehead. And as the warm morning light seeped into their new apartment, Carol sighed and slowly opened her eyes, then let them shut again, lacing her arms around Therese and burying herself in the younger woman's neck.  
"Good morning, my darling," she murmured in her husky voice, and Therese's heart jumped a little as if they were the first words she'd ever heard her say. And because they were alone, and this was their own space and they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted here...  
"I love you, Carol." She'd said the words last night, many times, but she wanted to say them again; feel them on her lips and know that she was the only person to say them to her, and that now they were together they would never be apart again.  
And Carol, instead of replying in her usual monosyllabic morning way, or changing the subject, pressed a kiss to Therese's collarbone and whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
